School Days of Wolfstar
by TheRainbowBrainedNutter
Summary: A man takes Remus and it's up to Sirius to find him. Wolfstar. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1 James Knows

**Shout out to my partner in crime, TheMadHowler. She gave me the ideas for this fanfic.**

* * *

James knew something was wrong with Sirius. They were best friends after all. I mean, it wasn't the usual things that were wrong with Sirius, like if his hair had just the right look to it or his father. Ugh, James hated Sirius' dad, if you could call him that...Anyway, that was off topic. Sirius had started avoiding Remus. Sometimes, he wouldn't even go with them when Remus had his "time of the month". Of course, James knew. James knew everything that went on in their group. With that being said, James saw how hurt Remus was every time Sirius ignored or avoided him, but the little wolf always looked at Sirius with the same adoration and awe as he did before.

Remus was becoming thinner and even more sickly then he was; the boy was too stressed and worried about Sirius. After James threatened that he'd take all of Remus' chocolate if he didn't start taking care of himself, James, some how, got him to go to bed early and his homework the next day, since it was Saturday tomorrow. Sirius had been seeing girls. I mean, yeah, he's the school's stud but he's been seeing A LOT more girls. Maybe all the girls in the school...except Lilly. James would kill Sirius, slowly and painfully, if he did go out with her. Well, the only thing to do now is to go look for the handsome rouge and get to the bottom of things.


	2. Chapter 2 Sirius Denial

James found Sirius in the common room...with a girl that he said he would never go out with. "Sirius, we need to talk." Sirius pulled back from the kiss he was sharing. "Not now, James." James yanked his friend up by his arm. " Now, Sirius." James and Sirius went to the dorm where Remus kept sleeping. "What? I was in the middle of something, James."

"So...snogging with some skank is more important than your friends?" Sirius looked offended. "Of course not! Why would you say that?" James shook his head, his hair flopping in his face. "Because, Sirius Black, you..." He sighed. "What's going on with you and Moony?" For a second, Sirius got a look in his eyes that a dog gets when he gets backed into a corner, then it was gone. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pads, I know you've seen Remus. He's making himself worse..." James decided to take a shot. "And I've seen the way you look at him." Sirius faltered. "What...I have no idea what you're talking about." Ten points for James. "Yeah, you do. Sirius, you stop going with us to the shreeking Shack, haven't spoken to Remus for days, AND you've avoided him. You expect me to ignore it?" Sirius' eyes flashed. He stepped toward James, threateningly. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and Lupin."

Sirius spun on his heel to leave. "You know, Pads, you talk in your sleep. You say his name...You know, who else talks in their sleep, but then he starts crying and if he starts crying again and you're not here..." He let the threat hang in the air. Sirius spins to face his friend. "What do you mean, again?"

"Are you really that blind? Remus looks up to you and...He cries out for you and when you're not there to comfort him. He gets even worse...Why don't you talk to him, yourself? I'm going to sleep. Night." Sirius turned to look at the young, sleeping werewolf. _'Cries for me?'_ Sirius thought. He shook his head. _'No, stop it. Remus would never...You would never...Just...Shut up...'_


	3. Chapter 3 Remus and Sirius

He felt the heat of another body beneath him. He placed sweet, delicate kisses on those beautiful, pink lips. The lips tasted like chocolate and tea. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. He kissed a cute little nose and those eyelids that hid the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. They seemed to light up the world but held a sadness that ran deep. All he wanted to do was take that sadness away and never let the owner feel unhappy or lonely ever again.

He wanted to sweep the boy into his arms and ride off into the sunset. He would be the boy's knight in shining armor and he would save him from any monster. Yes, that's how it would be. Just Sirius and Remus, Remus and Sirius. Forever.

Sirius would always take care of Remus, making sure he never had to lift a finger for anything. He would give Remus the world, if he could. He make sure Remus was never rejected because of his "furry little problem". He could make sure Remus always ate and took more care of himself then others. He'd kiss and sooth every cut, every could protect Remus from his terrifying nightmares. He could cuddle with him until he fell asleep in his arms.

Yes, that's how it would be.

Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Remus.


	4. Chapter 4 A Shadow

**Shout out to Sirius1994, for being my first reviewer ever. Also, another shout out to Syrialorrisspadfoot, for being my first favoriter. :D**

* * *

Sirius woke up from his dream. It was perfect. Just how it was supposed to be...then reality came crashing down. It almost brought him to tears. He wanted Remus so badly. It shattered his heart into a million pieces. He wanted Remus to be his, and only his. Remus would look up to him and listen to his advice. Maybe even, tell Sirius about his problems, instead of keeping them to himself. Maybe, they could go buy a house in the country and...and get married...

Sirius shook his head. He was _not_ in love with Remus Lupin. Not now. Not ever. Sirius looked over at the sleeping boy. _'Why did he have to be so cute?'_ Sirius saw, out of the corner of his eye, a dark figure move outside the window. Sirius moved to go to the window. The shadow stopped suddenly and crouched down; it seemed to be sniffing the air. There was a dog like snarl, then it was gone.

On Monday, Remus had Muggle Studies. It was the only class James and Sirius didn't have with him. The two thought Muggle Studies was boring. Remus, having a dead mother who was a Muggle Born witch, took the class in honor of her memory. But of course, Remus had to faint in the class that neither Sirius or James was in.

Sirius burst into the Infirmary Wing. He immediately went over to Remus' usual bed. The boy's breath was shallow, but steady. Sirius went to brush the golden hair back, but pulled his hand away, like he was burnt. Remus wouldn't want him to touch him would he?...No. He wouldn't. Sirius sighed. "Get better, Remmy." He left without knowing he was being watch by yellow, glowing eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 A figure in a Cloak

** Reviews are love!**

* * *

Somewhere around midnight, Remus was sleeping peacefully in the Infirmary. The lonely moon glittered in the sky. Silently, a dark figure in a coal-black cloak with his hood up slipped in through the window, his yellow, glowing eyes sparkling deliriously. The figure smiled, his sharp teeth bared. He walked toward the only person in the infirmary: Remus Lupin.

He sniffed at the boy. Disgusting. He smelled of humans. Well, he would fix that _very_ soon. A werewolf as strong and powerful as this should be with his own kind. Plus, the boy was beautiful. Just like his mother...

He pushed the young werewolf's hair back and planted a fatherly kiss on his forehead. The figure in the coal-black cloak pulled his hood down, revealing his face. Fenrir Greyback.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Out

Remus started to wake. Fenrir growled soothingly. He carefully carried Remus, bridal style, to the window. Fenrir carried the boy out of the window, down the side of the castle, and into the Forbidden Forest.

When Remus woke up, he felt, for one of the first times in his life, safe and protected, but something was wrong. His bed was too big and he didn't hear Sirius or James making noise, like they usually did. The room he was in was decorated with pictures of wolves and things from his childhood. At the end of his bed was a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. When he looked around he felt like he was home...but it didn't feel like home. It felt...Wrong. "Well, well. Look who's up."

Remus turned to the door to see Fenrir Greyback standing there. "Aren't you going to say something, Pup?" Remus looked so scared and frail to Fenrir, just the way he always imaged him, needing someone to protect him. "I...Why did you...take me away?" Fenrir smiled, sending a shiver down Remus' spine. The alpha pulled out a piece of parchment from his back jeans pocket. "Read it, Pup."

_Dear Remus,_

_ I'm sorry that I have to tell you like this, Sweetheart, but_ _I promised I would...John Lupin is not you're real father. I loved John very much, but never in that way. If something ever happened to, both, John and me, then custody of you would_ _be__ given to your real father, Fenrir Greyback._

Remus's eyes started to water. He would **not** cry in front of Fenrir Greyback, even if he was his real father.

_ Remus, you were born a werewolf. Don't hate yourself because of something you can't change. I'm truly sorry that you had to find out this way, baby._

_ Love Your Mother, _

_ Maria_


	7. Chapter 7 He Wants Sirius

** Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Sirius was scared. He had no idea where Remus was. His Remus, his love, his baby. Who would want to take Remus? Where would they take Remus? Maybe the ministry took him and...oh Merlin! That's it. He would go looking for Remus tonight.

Fenrir was so proud of himself. His pup was back where he belonged. Ok, sure, it was against his will, but the pup didn't know what was best for himself; that's why he had Fenrir, to make sure he got only the best. And, yeah, the pup kept crying and screaming but what child doesn't go through that phase?

Fenrir walked into the Remus' room and sat down on the bed. He put his hand on Remus' back, rubbing slightly. "Shh, pup, shh. Daddy's here." For some reason, Remus started crying harder. "Now, there's no reason to cry. You're safe, remember? Safe with me. Those nasty wizards won't get you. Not while I'm around." He pulled Remus so his head was in Fenrir's lap. "Isn't that better? Being close to your alpha? Having a nice, warm bed?" Remus sniffled. If he wanted to get out of here, he would have to humor Greyback. "Yes, alpha." _Not that I didn't have that before. _Fenrir's eyes glowed brighter, now that Remus was actually talking to him. "Don't be so formal, pup. After all, we are family." Fenrir looked at him, expectantly. "Yes...D-dad." Remus felt like crying again. "There's my pup." Fenrir nuzzled his neck. Remus felt so alone. He wanted Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8 His Pup

** Thanks for all your support and love! Reviews are love!**

* * *

Remus felt sick with Fenrir. It seemed like the alpha didn't care about any kind of hygiene. He smelled disgusting, like he hadn't showered in days, and he kept saying that Remus smelled like wizards. What do they even smell like? Fenrir always had the need to touch him, to keep him close. He'd always catch Remus around the waist, when he walked by, and laugh, like this was some kind of messed up game.

He always mad sure to know where his pup was, at all times. His Remus, his love, his pup.


	9. Chapter 9 Found

** Reviews are love!**

* * *

All Sirius knew was running...and the scent of his Remus. He had found it. Finally. His legs ached and his chest felt like it was going to explode. He had to keep running. For Remus. His beautiful, wonderful, smart Remus. He came upon a country house, soon eough. When he got there, the half moon was already high in the sky. Padfoot sniffed and pushed at the back door. It screeched open. He smelled the air. Two people were in the house. A man and a boy around his age...Remus.

He found him.


	10. Chapter 10 The Man

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

It hurt so much to be so close to Remus. Sirius didn't care anymore. He would tell Remus how much he loves him. Sirius transformed from Padfoot into his human form. He looked in any place Remus could be. He came upon a small bedroom with pictures of wolves and a young boy that looked familiar. There was a lump in the middle of the bed, wrapped tightly in blankets. Sirius Stepped close to the bed and whispered, "Remus?" The body jolted awake and looked around with tired eyes. "Sirius? What..."

Sirius hushed him. "Quiet, love. We have to get out of here. Are you hurt? Can you walk?" Sirius gripped Remus' hand, hard. "I-Yes, I can walk." Sirius let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good...Let's go." Then, Sirius heard it. Footsteps. The man was coming up the stairs. "Quick, Remus. Through the window."

"Sirius, hide in the closet." Remus pushed him in and he didn't argue. He heard the man's voice, deep and laced with concern. "Pup, what are you doing up so late?" He heard Remus shuffle into the bed. "...I thought I heard something..." There was a booming laugh. "You heard nothing, pup, just your imagination. There is nothing and nobody with in miles." There was a creaking, as the man sat on the bed. "Just relax. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." There was a smile in his voice.

Then, the room's demeanor changed. He heard growling. "Remus, go to my room."

"But-"

"_Now_, Remus."

There was more shuffling and then he heard the door click as it closed. "Come out, wizard." Sirius opened the door and looked at the man towering above him. Their eyes locked. "Is there a reason you are in my son's room, wizard?" _Son?_ "Yes, actually. You took him from his home."

The man snorted. "His home is not with wizards, who will treat him like dirt when they find out that he is a werewolf. His home is **with me**. He diserves to have people in his life who love him for who he is."

"And you think that taking him away from his life at Hogwarts will solve that?"

"Don't challenge me,_ boy."_

"Too late."

Sirius attacked.


	11. Chapter 11 I Saved You?

**Review to share the love!**

* * *

Sirius jumped at Fenrir, transforming into Padfoot in midair. He pushed down on Fenrir's chest and snapped at his throat with his teeth. Fenrir's eyes glowed gold, but not like Remus'. Where Remus' eyes were soft and kind; Fenrir's were angry and cold. Fenrir transformed into his wolf. The wolf was big and had dark fur, dominance seemed to radiate off him in waves. Fenrir went for Sirius's neck.

* * *

In Fenrir's bedroom, Remus could hear everything happening. He had to do something. Remus tried to use his magic but Fenrir had put some sort of safety lock on it. So, Remus did the next best thing. He ran into his room and put himself between Fenrir and Sirius. "Move out of the way, Pup."

"Remus, please move. I don't want you to get hurt."

Remus pulled himself up to his full height and said forcefully, "No. There is no reason to fight over me...D-Dad, I want to go back with Sirius." Fenrir growled and paced. After a few minutes, Fenrir transformed and put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "...Your mother would be so proud of you." Fenrir placed a hand on the back of his pup's neck. "Is this what you want, Pup?"

"Yes, Dad." He looked into Fenrir's misty eyes. Fenrir lifted Remus' chin. Fenrir sighed. "Go on then."

"What?"

"Pup, I just want you to be happy. When I heard you were alive, I rushed into this, thinking it was the best. I just..."

"I understand...Don't worry, I'll stay with you over the holidays and summer."

Padfoot transformed into Sirius. "Wait, so...That's it? I saved you?"

Remus chuckled, "I guess. Let's go, Darling."


	12. Chapter 12 The Short but Sweet Ending

**Review! It's fun!**

* * *

In The Marauders' dorm, Sirius and Remus stood awkwardly. They were alone which was odd, at this hour. "Um...Remus, there's something I want to tell you..."

Remus smiled. "Yes?"

Sirius seemed to have lost all powers of speech. "I...um...I...uh..." He pulled at his shirt collar. "Yes?" Remus pressed."Remus, I've had feelings for you for a...l-long t-time and I...um...I-I..." Remus smiled.

"I love you, Sirius Black." Remus brought Sirius in for a comforting kiss. Sirius was surprised, then he wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him closer. They pulled away from the kiss. Sirius sighed, "Oh Merlin..." They kissed again. From the door, you could see a messy black mop of hair, that was James Potter, smiling.

* * *

**That's all, folks!**


End file.
